The Benefactor
The Benefactor (ベナファクター) is a character in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first, fifth, and sixth sagas as well as the special "Outbreak: Paved In Blood". He is introduced in the chapter "Lord Frieza". Overview 'Appearance' The Benefactor is an Iyxan. Much of the Benefactor remains unseen. He is bipedal, walking on two legs and vaguely resembles a human form. He wears a dark hood over his head and dark robes draped over his body. His hands (which are ''seen) look to be reptillian in nature. He also has a tail, but this remains still under his dark clothes. As revealed in Outbreak, the Benefactor is indeed reptilian. His entire face and much of his body was heavily scarred which may be why he wears a hood the rest of his life. 'Personality' The Benefactor is very cold, perhaps even more so than Frieza. It is unknown the full extent of his "duties" on Frieza's ship, but he is seen giving missions personally to Prince Vegeta and Ledas. He shady yet poetic manner is strangely chilling to the children, who really have no idea what he talks about. In the chapter, "Serenity And Atonement", his unbelievable horror is witnesed, not only by his victim Layeeck, but also by Frieza himself. Frieza's bearing witness to this event would later get the Benefactor in a lot of trouble. History 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood' The Benefactor's origins were revealed a bit in this special. Here it was shown that on his planet he was the impetus behind a great genocide that wiped out all other members of his species. As a child, his power level was enormous, and he could kill thousands of people with the utmost ease. Eventually, he ended up killing everyone planet besides those of a single town. In a suprising move he took his time with that one. When Zarbon and Dodoria arrived on mission from Frieza and killed the last remnants of the planet, the Benefactor was given opportunity to join them. And he did. 'Prince Vegeta Saga' By this time, the Benefactor had been working for the Planet Trade Organization directly under Lord Frieza for many years. He was obviously in a senior position, as he personally dictated over which planets were given to Lord Frieza. His personality lead him to do his duties alone, as all the other soldiers on Frieza's ship were too scared too work with him. By the end of the saga even Frieza deemed The Benefactor too dangerous and ordered his execution. 'Lauto/StompingGrounds/Planet Earth Sagas' While the Benefactor was not present in these sagas, he was a powerful factor nonetheless. In Lauto, he actually helped Ledas reach Super Saiyan (as a hallucination). It should be noted that the Benefactor's presence in Lauto's cave was not a normal hallucination, but a memory reconfiguration. His presence in the Stomping Grounds was the result of an echoing effect. He had previously been on the stomping grounds planet and had left a sizeable amount of energy, enough to create the effect. Planet Earth Saga remained much the same, with the Benefactor showing up, on occasion. In it he became much more violent, even trying to pressure Ledas into killing people, such as his teacher. 'Reunion Saga' In the Reunion Saga, it was revealed that the Benefactor was not killed by Zarbon several sagas earlier. Indeed, he had been taking this time to track down Ledas. In this saga, he followed Guva to Earth, on the governor's search for Ledas. The Benefactor eventually revealed himself and killed Guva; thereafter, The Benefactor took on and fought the Z fighters himself, in an attempt to find and take Ledas for his own plans. 'Fulfillment Saga' In the Fulfillment Saga, The Benefactor continued his rampage against the Z fighters to find Ledas. Due to him absorbing the Spirit Bomb, The Benefactor was granted a huge power boost in this saga. He was nigh unstoppable in combat, and therefore was able to take on anybody and everybody. However, he was still eventually taken in by Verlate's box, where no power mattered. 'Dragon Ball: Legacies' The Benefactor has one story in the story-wide collection of Dragon Ball: Legacies. Titled '''Were It So Easy', it detailed of the Benefactor on Earth, far before his introduction in The Forgotten. The plot mainly featured the Benefactor finding an isolated village, and having some fun with it, at the expense of the inhabitants' lives. A distant relative appeared in Majin Magic Part Two. Like The Benefactor, this relative supported the main protagonist as a Benefactor. In this case, it's Bibidi. Techniques *Dreadful Absorption *Flight *Extermination Rain *Telekinesis *Afterimage *Aura of Fear *Echoing Effect *Ki Blast *Impalement Beam *Locke's Ruse Trivia *The Benefactor's policy of not killing children was not started until sometime after the events of the Outbreak special, as evidenced by his killing of countless thousands (perhaps even millions) of them in that story. *The Benefactor's theme is Mad World. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains